


if (this is the end)

by clearvinyl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: Love doesn’t overcome shit.





	if (this is the end)

Love doesn’t overcome shit. 

Which was why their kisses tasted bitter, each press of their lips tainted with regret as tongues tangled to prevent more broken promises from being spoken. 

Because there was no happy ending for them. No fairy tale miracle that would either fix their damaged marriages or allow them to be together, to belong only to each other, without hurting the others they loved, who didn’t deserve this betrayal.

And in the end these stolen moments were just painful reminders of a forever that they couldn’t have and only made it harder to keep pretending that their homes were where they wanted to be.

So they had to end it now, tonight. This was the last time Raven could find comfort in his arms, moan his name like a prayer and feel his heart beat against hers. The last time Richard could give her all his love, get pleasure from giving it to her and whisper words from his heart into her ear. This was the last time. This had to be the last time. 

If only they could live without it.

**Author's Note:**

> repost bc i'm back apparently


End file.
